


Lebensborn

by CH_skywalker



Category: Nazi - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: 4P, ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH_skywalker/pseuds/CH_skywalker
Summary: 生命之泉的里宾特洛甫。
Relationships: OMC/Ribbentrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Lebensborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L_BrA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_BrA/gifts).



> 非常 变态 注意注意注意 Omega下体完全是雌性特征哦！

当赫尔穆特跟在那个身着白大褂的党卫军军医一路进入属于他的房间时，他从没想到那里居然还会有别的男人。这是他第一次来到生命之泉，而他所选的omega是个金发碧眼、性情温柔的洛林姑娘，他不得不承认这令他感到有些紧张。他是为了晋升和补助才来到这里的，要知道，他出生在一个家教严格但并不富裕的新教家庭。虽然他明白自己即将所行之事将会有悖他生来便被告诫的道德信条，但他索性将这视为一场两个年轻人之间浪漫而疯狂邂逅，毕竟，他所行之事不仅仅是为了国家，更是为了元首和他那受上帝庇佑的民族。“‘赫尔穆特’在古德语里意味着战士。”走进房间前，我们的下士这么鼓励自己，可他眼前所见还是远远超出了他的想象。  
房间里还站了另外两个年轻人，他们都整齐地穿着党卫军制服，神情肃穆，身上散发出强烈的alpha气息。房间的角落里搁置着一张小床，上面坐着一个男性omega，他低着头，将自己紧紧包裹在床单中，那副缩瑟的模样活像是只受惊的小动物。而夹杂在两股剑拔弩张信息素中的是一缕令人心神迷醉的玫瑰香槟的气息。  
“这就是你们所要面对的，先生们。”那个仿佛蜡制的军医毫无感情地说道，“这是一位特殊的伴侣，而这项任务是由帝国领袖先生亲自指派的。”说完，他便头也不回地带上门离开了。  
不知怎得，赫尔穆特从医生的话里听出了一丝讥讽，可他还是和其他人握了手，交换了名字：齐格弗里德和克劳斯。  
接下来的事情容不得赫尔穆特多想，他们毫不避讳地解开制服，向空气中释放出更多的信息素。 暖色的灯光渐渐暗了下来，使得狭小的房间里被营造出一种刻意而暧昧的气氛。香槟的气息开始变得浓郁起来，以一种近乎放荡的形式在整个屋子中弥散，与他们的气息纠缠、融合在一起，挑逗着他们的神经。  
他是被齐格弗里德从床上拽下来的，那动作很难说是带着怜惜。他的身上还穿着一层单薄的晨衣，但很快就被扯了下去，丢弃在地上。当他最终赤身裸体的暴露在冰冷的空气里时，他不由得蜷起身子，然而这完全是徒劳。很快，他被拽起头发从地上提了起来———金发的年轻人完全忽视了帝国外长的痛呼。他的嘴被一根巨大的阴茎撑开，后脑被扣住前后套弄着，每一下都顶到喉咙深处，引得他止不住干呕，扑腾的舌面却又让对方更兴奋了。此时此刻，他被迫以一种十分羞辱的姿势趴伏在地上，那两片形状漂亮的、曾在晚宴上吐出各式圆滑外交辞令的嘴唇正像柏林夜巷里的妓女般为他的客人服务着。可不论从何种角度讲，里宾特洛甫的动作都很笨拙，虽然他的私生活远非无可指摘，但出于尊严上的考虑，他极少真的为什么人口过。而现在，他却在发情期的颤栗中吞吐着，alpha的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，出于本能的反应几乎将文明的信条击垮。  
“您应当摆正自己的位置。”记忆中有一个声音曾这么告诉里宾特洛甫，那是在一次同样不堪的性爱之后，“我希望领袖和他的女婿齐亚诺伯爵也可以享受到这样的服务。”  
片刻的失神为他换来的是一记响亮的耳光和一句“专心点，婊子！”的咒骂，很快，新的玩家也加入了这场疯狂的游戏。当齐格弗里德射在他嘴里而里宾特洛甫不得不将其尽数吞下后，克劳斯抬起了他的后腰。他的下身比男性omega罕见的更具女性特质，那里没有象征性的阴茎却拥有光滑而微张的外阴，此刻，那里在体液的浸润下正显出一种淫靡的光泽。他不怎么费力就进入了他，甚至没有动手润滑扩张——他就是知道这婊子能自己适应的。尽管年长的omega曾在alpha妻子的折磨下为她孕育了五个孩子，但这丝毫不影响金发年轻人被温湿紧致的甬道包裹时发出一声舒服的叹喟。这对于一个刚从前线归来的单身汉而言，无疑是种莫大的慰藉，他迅速找到了自己的速度冲锋陷阵起来，撞得又深又狠。对方的阴道确实容纳不下alpha的阴茎，在这一场诱奸中却又细密地裹挟着强奸者的阴茎卖力吸吮，淫水止不住地滴答。克劳斯总是能挤入生殖腔口，每当一次深顶后还来不及抽出的时刻，身下人便拖长声音哭出来。他可以感受到自己的生殖器在进一步膨胀——那是渴望成结的标志。在被欲望冲昏了的头脑的支配下，克劳斯的动作渐渐开始变得有些失了章法，可这绝不是里宾特洛甫头一回遭到这样粗暴的对待——办公桌和总理办公室的大理石地板并不是第一次，而这里也不会是最后一次。  
已经释放过一次的齐格弗里德似乎不愿让自己的同伴落单，他以一种委婉而带有命令的口吻唤醒了呆住的赫尔穆特，提醒他这更是一项有惠于国家并远重于新教伦理的政治活动。下士慌忙回过神，他不得不羞耻地认定自己在这可能唯有在蛾摩拉才能见到场景面前居然一样产生了强烈的欲望。在昏暗的灯光下他望向那具几近瘫倒的躯体，对方甚至腾出一只手掩住面孔，另一只则勉强撑在冷硬的地板上，脸颊边泪珠闪烁着滚落。他意识到面前的男性omega甚至比他家乡的姑娘更具有吸引力，那明是堕落却又看似青涩的反应令他勃起。  
克劳斯轻松地抓住对方的腰命令他把腰直起来，趁自己还能忍受抽出阴茎。赫尔穆特知道他要玩什么花样，军队里会有道德败坏者跑去妓院跟战友睡同一个妓子，他对此只觉眼前恍惚，只剩下里宾特洛甫后背那片有一道道浅淡伤痕和青紫的皮肤，突出的脊椎骨像一整排圆润的珍珠埋在皮下。克劳斯随手抓过方才被他们扯下来的衣物在胯间擦拭，脸上阴沉得看不出表情，嘴唇抿成平直的一条：“您是自己到床上来好受些，还是要我来请您？”只是晃神的omega要了好几秒才反应过来，他出乎人意料地转为四肢着地，顾不上膝盖上的擦伤爬过来，讨好似地把脸颊蹭过克劳斯垂在床边的腿，身上的信息素气味更浓了。他的嘴唇颤抖着，发出的低声只有克劳斯略微前倾了身子才听得清：“求您怜惜…”  
看来他是彻底疯了——他根本没有必要这么做，但此前进来过的人都被军医吩咐过不能成结或标记。只是单纯的操干对发情期来说无法起到任何缓解，他只能祈求这一个能破坏规则。里宾特洛甫跪在低矮的床上，他本不愿意让脸对着这无名小卒，却被信息素压制着不得不这么做。他意识到自己肿起来的穴口在对方放进阴茎时缩紧了吸吮，在再一次顶到宫口时伸出手去推拒，却也没控制住泪腺。他在此番还算得上温柔的动作中合上眼睛期望能得到一会休息，但触及他们交合处的一根手指毫不犹豫地挤进被撑开的穴道。  
里宾特洛甫不知道对方要做些什么，但轻微撕裂的疼痛让他下意识咬上alpha的肩膀，啜泣着接受身下越淌越多的淫液。接下来一根根塞进去的手指终于逼迫他睁开眼睛，如果那三位粗心的alpha有意识去看那双玻璃球似的、蓝灰色的眼睛的话，他们会注意到里面盈满泪水。当然，这位外交部部长从未有过这样的体验，对于那些自视身份甚高的“上等人物”来说，他们不屑于同时与某位同僚分享猎物，或可以大胆的做出猜测——他们只是不得不避免任何能让小道消息流出的场合。  
赫尔穆特在克劳斯几乎算得上是威胁的目光下走向面前散发着芬芳气味的猎物，几乎要沉醉在那片被红痕点缀的背部肌肤处。他的龟头只堪堪挤进，omega便尖叫出声。那声音并不高昂，过度缺水使他的嗓音嘶哑，金的、毛茸茸的后脑勺摆正了，本落在阴影里的红肿腺体就展露出来。他的穴道痴缠上来，高热和逼仄迫使赫尔穆特再顶得深些。灯光昏暗，赫尔穆特也能看到边缘泛出几丝鲜血。在没有催产素的状态下，omega确实容不下那两根完全勃起的alpha阴茎，就算是发情期。至于承受这一切的人，他只觉克劳斯的龟头摩擦在生殖腔口，将进未进，令他在疼痛与快意中沉浮，不由得再摆了几下腰。他们谁都没有开口，唯有克劳斯凑近他的耳边，嘶声抛出问句：“您倒是很会扭，不知这次结束后我还需要多少帝国马克才能光顾？”他没有认出自己，里宾特洛甫自我安慰。帝国的外长在战争开始后理所当然地失宠了，他知道不少同僚会在他背后窃窃称他为“高级军妓”。这又有什么不能接受的呢？他的元首，他唯一的上帝的行为已经让他得出答案，甚至不锁上的办公室门彰示一切。但偶尔会有的拥抱和亲吻令他沉溺其中无法脱身——没有了我的元首，我还能做什么？里宾特洛甫问自己。  
彻底被撑开的感觉把他从回忆中拖拽回来。直到现在，都没有人去抚过那肿起的腺体，没有人在乎。“生命之泉”招徕的客户只需要把精液射进他的肚子，再用结牢牢锁住。omega是否享受到了性快感并不在他们的职责范围内。他忍住疼痛，无处可安放的手讨好地环上克劳斯尚且覆盖着制服衣料的上身，任由那粗糙的羊毛混纺面料擦过乳头带来过电的快感，里宾特洛甫的后颈被粗短而热的呼吸扑满，他只想避开，而不想再次求饶。  
他们开始动的节奏并不算快，那缓慢而甜蜜的折磨对发情期的omega来说不可忍受。逐渐加快的频率则让他止不住哽咽，本打算咬住嘴唇不发出来的呻吟被顶得支离破碎。赫尔穆特在张开结之前退出了，他不想伤害对方。而克劳斯还留在里面，他用阴茎上的结把里宾特洛甫牢牢钉在原位，精液把外交部长的小腹灌得微凸，随着他下意识地撑起身体，结与腔口分离的疼痛使哀叫更加尖锐。  
克劳斯不得不等待结消退。他们离开时只有赫尔穆特转头看了看被丢在地板上的omega，他的双腿分开，小阴唇间仍在淌出蜜液，但精液被饥渴的生殖腔完全收敛。里宾特洛甫在恍惚中又听到他的元首的声音。  
“约阿希姆，”他难得用上温和的语气，“回来的时候记得吃药。我不想多一个父亲不知是谁的孩子，相信你也不想。”


End file.
